Tales of Mech City - Main Chapter 5
|} |hp=4410890|def=21620|coin=7235|esk=66}} |hp=6327280|def=21620|coin=7235|esk=67}} |hp=8517830|def=21620|coin=7235|esk=68}} |} : Summoner, time to get up. The anniversary celebration will be starting soon. : Um... Isn’t it in the afternoon... Let me get some more sleep... : No! We have lots of things to prepare! Get up now! : ...Okay... Urged by Virginia, Summoner woke up with a drowsy look; she groomed Summoner by polishing the metal surface meticulously. After that, Virginia was not satisfied yet, and she started staring at Glauox with a grin. Glauox: No, no... My feather... 【Enter Wave 2】 Glauox: Boohoo... I hate violence... 【Defeated BOSS】 Glauox: Oh... Actually it feels quite nice. Glauox: ...Finished...finally... She almost peeled me...what a horrible girl. Right, I thinks so too. : What are you whispering? Are you speaking ill of me? : Ah! No, no. We’re complimenting on your skills. : No big deal. It’s just a simple task. So, you’re ready now. Then I’ll starting working on my own stuff... Summoner, is there anything else I can help you? : Do you still remember what you said to me yesterday? : Yesterday? ...Did I say something wrong? : '...It seems she has no clue to what I said... Am I mistaken?' : Um...no, nothing. : Let’s meet at the square later. After saying goodbye to Virginia, Summoner and Glauox headed towards the square, which had already drawn a large crowd. Hardly could they get in, so they were pondering what to do next. Suddenly, someone beckoned them to follow at a corner. : Hey Summoner, this way. Led by Agnesi, Summoner successfully walked up to the platform and sat next to Samoy. After a while, a bell on top of the pillar was shaking, the jingle of which echoed through the city. The square became silent, and Samoy walked up to a higher stairs. : Here comes the big day of the city. I would like to thank you for your support... Suddenly, a boy and a girl, who were not mechanised judging from their arms, jumped off the pillar. They rushed at Samoy with daggers ferociously. Boy: You pagan! You must have exchanged your soul for an evil body! We’re not going to be pushed around by you. We’re not going to be mechanized! Girl: Right, revoke the Mechanical Act! We deserve freedom! }} |hp=10|def=10|coin=309|esk=2473}} |hp=10|def=10|coin=309|esk=2473}} |} : '...I have to stop them!' Summoner wanted to stand up to stop their action, but Samoy held back. He walked down the stairs, spread his arms wide and approached them unsuspectingly. : What-what do you want? Stop right there, or I'll kill you! Samoy ignored his warning and kept walking. Scared by his threatening aura, the boy got into a panic, swing his dagger and cut through Samoy's clothes. However, Samoy did not slow down and came up to the boy, who raised his hands immediately in self defence. Surprisingly, Samoy held the boy in his arms to express love and tolerance. : Oh, my poor lambs, I won't blame you for this. I know your hard feelings. But please understand, everything I did is for your own good, because I love you all. Boy: ...Love...is that so... Girl: Nonsense! It's because of your selfishness! Samoy let go of the boy, who knelt down with a blank look. Agnesi came over to take him away. Meanwhile, Samoy walked towards the girl, who was pointing the dagger at him, and held her hands. : No! We don't want you to be hurt, so we give you the best we can offer. Doesn't it prove that we love you? Girl: ...Prove...maybe you’re right... Samoy let go of the girl, who stood on the platform with soulless eyes. Finally, she was taken away by Midgley. Then, Samoy walked up to the stairs and continued his speech. However, there was a sort of weird feeling brewing in Summoner's heart... : I know everyone is uneasy... 【After Battle】 : Relax! I'll solve your puzzle. Although something did not feel right, the citizens were acting normal. Their emotions remained hyper and were not affected by what just happened. Summoner kept calm and continued observing the celebration. : Now, we'll be performing the coming-of-age ritual. I'm honoured to invite Summoner to be our host. Samoy brought Summoner to the stage. The citizens were giving the host a warm welcome. They were all curious about Summoner. : Summoner is a successful example, a pioneer of our cutting-edge technology in terms of full-body mechanisation. It's unprecedented in the city. My dear fellows, we're stepping into an era of new evolution! The news was well received with claps and cheers; Summoner was totally flattered. At this moment, Samoy gave a gun to Summoner. At the same time, ten boys and girls in total were brought to the stage by their parents, aligning in front of Samoy. They were looking uneasy. : Come, Summoner. Let's begin. : But they're trembling... : They're just excited to become adults. No problem. Trust me. : I - Hold on! Samoy ignored Summoner's hesitation, held his right hand and forced him to point the gun at the sky. Summoner followed Samoy's move to pull the trigger unwillingly - }} |hp=8206780|def=2580|coin=11|lv=1|drop=647|esk=498}} |hp=8178620|def=2460|coin=11|lv=1|drop=650|esk=2488}} |hp=10|def=10|coin=14|esk=577}} |} : 'What are they doing... No way -' : Stop-! It was too late. The blades cut off the flesh; the interweaving of screams with audience rapture had composed and enticing symphony. An intense smell of blood and flesh was filling the air, but what made Summoner utterly stunned was that - the boys and girls on the stage were beheaded; their bodies were soaking in blood. : The ritual is not done yet. Please stay. & : Don't touch my daughter! 【Defeated BOSS】 : I... No... Summoner knelt down helplessly, for not preventing it from happening. Shock, despair, panic - all these unbearable emotions were surging within Summoner, resulting in shortness of breath. : ...Why...? Suddenly, someone patted Summoner on the shoulder, who was Samoy. He appeased Summoner gently with a gaze. : Relax, Summoner. Let's witness the birth of miracles. Samoy gave Summoner a signal to look down. The parents, holding their children's heads, took a syringe filled with golden liquid. They injected it into the head incision. The golden liquid penetrated into the blood vessels and glittered. Miraculously, metal started growing from the incision, proliferating and the healing the wound. Before long, a mechanical body was formed! Boy: ...Father... Am I mechanised? Boy's father: Yes, my son. You’re grown up now. Those beheaded boys and girls were mechanised and reborn. : What's...going on? : This is our mechanised ritual, and our created miracles! }} zh:機械城之傳_‧_主線第五章